Shut Up And Eat Cake
by MosherGurl
Summary: Will Jin and Kuki ever finish making that cake for Koenma?


Kuki sat in the grass, a smile gracing her face as the sun kissed her delicate skin. Life was wonderful. And nothing could ruin this moment for her.

_Beep, Beep!_

Except maybe _that_... The silver haired girl groaned and fished her communicator from her pocket before flipping it open, knowing full well that it was the annoying little spirit ruler.

"Talk to me."

"Serenity! I need you here ASAP!"

"Got it."

Kuki closed the communicator shut and glanced around at her surroundings. The coast was clear, not a human in sight. She quickly pushed herself off the floor and took flight to Spirit World.

xXxXx

Koenma paced back and forth, his patience wearing thin as he waited for the thunder demon to make her presence known.

"Where is she? I said ASAP!"

"Calm down, she'll be here soon pacifier breath."

Koenma ignored his detective and continued to pace. And as if on cue the door opened, Kuki peering through it.

"Sorry I'm late."

Koenma sighed and ushered the late demon inside. She closed the door behind her and walked further into the room so she was standing before the tiny ruler.

"Well, the mission I've assigned you all is simple. It's merely a D rank mission."

Yusuke fumed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Then why the hell did you drag all of us here binky breath!?"

"Because this mission must go perfectly! Someone of great importance here is getting married in a few days and you are all going to help with the preparations!"

Everyone did an anime fall, Kuki being the first to recover.

"What's the point in that?! Aren't caterers and stuff used for this kind of thing!?"

Koenma blinked for a moment before pressing his tiny hand to his chin.

"Oh yes a caterer, I totally forgot about one of those. Kuki, you are on catering duties. And your first assignment is to make the wedding cake."

The thunder demon dead-panned;

"What?!"

"You're dismissed."

He snapped his fingers and Kuki appeared in a kitchen before she had chance to argue back. She looked around before sighing.

"I guess I should get to work then."

She lazily opened a cupboard and pulled out a mixing bowl.

"Top o' the mornin' t ya lassie!"

"AHHH!"

Kuki jumped a mile as the mixing bowl flew from her hands, to be caught by the person behind her. He smiled a toothy grin, showing his pearly whites. His hair messy and red colour, and his eyes as blue as the sky Kuki soared. The thunder demon blushed as she realised who it was. She had, had a crush on the wind demon for quite some time now.

"Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Koenma sent me 'ere t help ya make a cake. 'E's really whoop de' loop about dis whole wedding ting."

He laughed heartily, causing the female to sigh.

"Alright then, come on, help me."

Both demons had fun making the mixture for the cake. Kuki was seriously embarrassed though. Every time their hands even grazed the woman would flush red and ramble absolute nonsense that even the crazy talking Jin couldn't understand. Talk about humiliating. She stared down at the mixture before poking it with a spoon.

"Jin, I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

"Wha'dda ya mean lassie? Looks perky t me."

"Jin, look at it."

Kuki poked it again as it wobbled like jelly. She could admit it. She was a terrible cook when it came to human food.

"Looks fine t me."

Kuki's eyebrow begun to twitch, maybe couldn't cook human cuisine, but he obviously knew _nothing_.

"Were going to have to make it from scratch."

Jin looked at the female oddly before pulling a face at the sky.

"Don' wana."

"Well, ya guna hafta'."

Jin looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Are ya mockin' me lassie?"

"Are ya mockin' me lassie?"

Jin pulled a face and Kuki smiled. He looked at the dish of cake mix before back at thunder demon. He smirked which confused her. What was he up to? She soon found out at he picked up the spoon she was poking the mix with and splatted it all over her face. A gasp left the woman's lips before she smiled at the laughing wind demon. She dug her hand into it before splatting it into his face. His laughing increased, now joined by Kuki's as a cake war broke out in the kitchen. Both were laughing like mad and were soon covered head to toe in cake.

"I tink ya got cake in mi trousers."

Jin shook his leg and sure enough a big blob of cake rolled out. Kuki started to laugh again at the sight. Soon both demons calmed down as Kuki raised up a hand and wiped some cake from Jin's face. When she went to move away he grabbed her palm and intertwined both their fingers which were sticky with cake mix. The sound of the mix sloshing made her giggle slightly.

"Yer a very funny Lass Kuki."

"So are you. Well, _lad_."

Jin's ears wiggled happily and it made the female smile.

"D'ya think ya'd be able to give a lad a chance at bein' yer boyfriend?"

Kuki's eyes glistened with delight as he said this. The thunder demon nodding her head vigorously, causing cake to fly everywhere. Jin laughed and took the woman's in his arms before kissing her gently. Koenma's problems can wait.


End file.
